


Head Full Of Doubt

by LoneChestnutTree



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil Vendetta
Genre: But Leon is lowkey in-love, Chris looks like a god, Fluff, I wrote this in 10 minutes yall, Leon is frustrated, M/M, Movie: Resident Evil: Vendetta, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneChestnutTree/pseuds/LoneChestnutTree
Summary: Set in Resident Evil Vendetta.Chris, with his perfect face and perfect everything.Leon hates him.Or does he?





	Head Full Of Doubt

Look at him. With that dirty mud hair, weirdly shapen jaw, and that dumb, empty stare.

Leon loathes him.

Or maybe he doesn't,

Maybe his hair was the perfect shade of chestnut, every strand seemingly glowing of gold and silver. Him, with those jaws that could rival every marble sculpture in New York, topped with those eyes, as bright and brown as melted chocolate, to which Leon would happily drown in.

Chris Redfield, the one he risked his life for back in Racoon City, Leon had a right to hate him for that, until he saw him for the first time, Chris came up to him, sobbing, as he hugged Leon tightly, thanking him for saving his sister's life.That's when he instantly knew that he would willingly go to hell and back just to see that stupid man happy and safe.

That was years ago, now the same man stood infront of him now, asking him for help, a lot has changed since then. Chris became bulkier, wiser, and to be honest, _hotter_. He remembers the time he found out about Chris' sudden muscle gain, he was in his office at that time, Hunnigan informing him about Jill's disappearance when Hunnigan pulled up a photo of Chris, looking like a huskier version of Superman. Leon gripped his pen so tight, it almost cracked in half. No one should be allowed to look like that, especially not the goody-goody, empathetic, heroes that does nothing but make Leon question everything he believes in.

And as Patricio bleeds on the hardwood floors of a bar he doesn't remember the name of, Chris, in all of his glory, looks at him, like he was a lost puppy and Leon was his new home.

Leon loathes it.

Or maybe he doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo,  
> If you can tell, this was written in a whim.  
> Eventhough i have 2 big fics i've been working on, this finished first. I guess i'm bad at planning (and overthinking)


End file.
